Életen innen, függönyön túl
by Assa-h
Summary: Variáció a függöny mögötttémára. Siriusra keserves megpróbáltatás vár, mielőtt végleg eldőlne a sorsa.


Minden jog Rowlingé. Én csak "firkálgatok". :-)

* * *

Sirius álmodott. Vagyis… Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy ami körülveszi, csak álom lehet. Egy olyan, amit egyetlen porcikája se kívánt. A sötétség, ami beburkolta túl anyagi volt, ijesztően eleven. Fel akart ébredni… Látni a máskor olyannyira gyűlölt szobát, az árnyakat, amik néhány éve még a frászt hozták rá… „Őrültség!" – korholta magát. A Griffendél hálótermében van. Ha végre sikerülne kinyitnia a szemét, ha kiszakadhatna a furcsa állapotból, a barátai szuszogását hallaná. Barátok? James halott, Peter áruló… Áruló? Vajon az azkabani cellájában hever? A dementorok intézték el így? Vagy mégis a Grimmauld téren van? De Harry élete veszélyben forog. Hogy szunyókálhatna „otthon"? Vagy már vége? Vége… Halál… James halott… És én?

- Még nem. A szó hagyományos értelmében legalábbis.

A hang egész közelről szólt, és kellemetlenül ismerősnek tűnt. Sirius eddig se volt feldobva, de a lehetőség, amit a beszélő kiléte előrevetített, csak rontott a kedélyén. Másfelől: a szavak, és kimondójuk jelenléte egyfajta horgonyként szolgált, megszűntetve az émelyítő, kavargó-lebegő állapotot, ami eddig kínozta.

- Hangosan is kimondtam? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, miközben tapogatózva próbálta felmérni a környezetét.

- Nem, de mivel hús-vér lény vagy, a gondolataid… - Tanácstalanul elhallgatott. – Minek magyarázzam? Úgyse értenéd, és nincs itt a vérfarkas haverod, hogy lefordítsa a te szintedre.

- Ha látnám, hol vagy, megfojtanálak – morogta Sirius. Valójában elég jól be tudta tájolni, hol helyezkedik el a másik, de kételkedett benne, hogy eltalálná a nyakát.

- Sirius! – Az alak sóhajtott, és mintha leült volna mellé. Emellett – bár semmilyen bizonyíték nem mutatta – Sirius esküdni mert volna rá, hogy a fejét csóválja. – Nem érhetsz hozzám, mert egyelőre, más dimenzióban létezünk.

- Egyelőre?

- Ó, igen.

- Te – abba az irányba bökött (csak megszokásból), ahol a másikat sejtette – halott vagy. Tehát én, ezek szerint, nem.

- Lényegében erről van szó.

- Hogy kerülsz ide?

- Ez sokkal érdekesebb kérdés, ha rád vonatkoztatjuk. Tudod, én ott vagyok, ahol lennem kell, ellentétben veled. De mit is várjon az ember egy öntelt griffendélestől? – folytatta csevegő hangon. – Már a Roxfortban, sőt otthon is mániád volt, hogy olyan helyeken lábatlankodj, ahol nem szabadna. Most az egyszer méltó büntetésben részesítenek a szemtelenségedért.

Sirius nem foglakozott a megtorlásra vonatkozó ígérettel, sem az olyan nyilvánvaló kérdéseket nem tette fel, mint: Kik?

- Azért jöttél, hogy szórakozz rajtam?

- Elismerem, tényleg unatkoztam, de nem magamtól kerestelek meg. Küldtek.

- Minek?

- A hivatalos megnevezése, azt hiszem, Vezető. Fel kell készítenem téged a bíráiddal való találkozásra. Segítenem kell, hogy ne legyen olyan rémisztő az előtted álló próbatétel.

- Neked? Na ne röhögtess!

- Úgy gondolták, mivel én vagyok itt az egyik legközelebbi családtagod, én vagyok a legalkalmasabb a feladatra.

- Frissíteni kéne a nyilvántartást.

- Teljesen naprakész.

- Kétlem, ha téged varrtak a nyakamba.

- Nem is örülsz, hogy újra találkoztunk? – érdeklődött a másik megjátszott csalódottsággal.

- A legkevésbé sem.

- Bőven elég volt neki a gyerekkorotokban együtt töltött idő – csatlakozott egy harmadik hang a beszélgetéshez.

Sirius most először kívánta, hogy szűnjön meg az őket körülvevő áthatolhatatlan sötétség. Az öccsét nem akarta látni, Jameset ellenben nagyon is.

- Remekül megvoltunk nélküled is, Potter – közölte Regulus kedveszegetten.

- Kétlem, hogy erről Siriusnak is ugyanez a véleménye.

- Lényegtelen. Családtagként elsőbbséget évezek, még veled szemben is.

- Tönkreteszed Sirius első benyomását.

- Rettentően sajnálom – „szabadkozott" Regulus kaján örömmel. – Te nyilván jobb munkát végeznél, de tudod a szabályt. Az itteni aktakukacoknak a sorrend szent. Csak akkor előzhetnél meg, ha például, házastársak letettek volna. Vigyázz, az imádott feleséged féltékeny lesz!

- A Roxfortban se hatottak rám az ilyen poénok. - Sirius szíve ismét nagyot dobbant. – Miért gondolod, hogy most működni fog? – érdeklődött Lily.

- Miért is reméltem, hogy el bírtok szakadni egymástól? – tette fel a költői kérést Regulus.

- Mert menthetetlenül ostoba vagy? – cukkolta James.

- Mardekáros voltam. A kettő elvileg kizárja egymást. Habár…

- Nincs itt fáklya, vagy villany… Bármi, ami világít?

Lily tapsolt, mire a termet, szobát – Sirius valamiért meg volt győződve róla, hogy egy épületben vannak – fény árasztotta el. Regulus nem messze tőle feküdt a nyirkos köveken, és mennyezetet – azaz a helyét - bámulta. Úgy tűnt, akárki hozta is létre a csarnokot, a falak felhúzása után elvesztette a lelkesedését, vagy valamilyen különc, művészi hajlamtól fűtve a tetőt lespórolta.

Sirius feltápászkodott, leporolta a talárját, és a mellkasát tapogatva Jameshez lépdelt.

- Mi bajod? – aggodalmaskodott Lily.

- Itt talált el Bellatrix átka – vont vállat Sirius. „Tényleg, milyen varázslat lehetett? És a kuzinom mióta olyan lágyszívű, hogy nem kapásból Adava Kedavrát szán nekem?"

- Bella mindig is kitűnően célzott – jegyezte meg Regulus ábrándosan. Továbbra is a helyiség padlóján heverészett, és látszólag hidegen hagyta, hogy a jelenlévők közül senki nem kíváncsi a véleményére.

- Hol vagyunk? – faggatózott Sirius.

- Nevezd a túlvilág előszobájának! – kotyogott bele a testvére.

- Előszoba?

Regulus lustán talpra állt, kinyújtózott és odasétált hozzájuk. – Úgy rémlik, említettem már, hogy nem haltál meg.

- Persze.

- Élőként nincs keresnivalód a túlvilágon. Nem léphetsz be oda. Ez evidens.

- Akkor? Itt ragadtam? – Sirius fancsali képpel vette szemügyre az új „lakhelyét".

- Senki nem maradhat köztes állapotban – rázta a fejét Regulus. – Vagy egyik, vagy másik, de a kettő egyszerre? Tökéletes káosz lenne – fejtegette kioktatóan.

Sirius vicsorogva rántotta magához. - Nos, „mélyen tisztelt Vezetőm", elárulod ilyen esetben mi a teendő?

- Századok óta nem volt „ilyen eset" – felelte az öccse hasonló stílusban. – De nyugi! Ők majd megoldják!

Mielőtt Sirius kideríthette volna, kik azok az ők, a környezetük változni kezdett. A falakból padok váltak ki, árnyalakok tűntek fel a semmiből, és öltöttek végül szilárd formát…

- Mintha csak Barty Kupor klónjai lennének, nem? – súgta Regulus gúnyosan a testvére fülébe. – Ő a főnök.

A férfi, akire mutatott történetesen inkább ütött egy teknősbékára, amire tévedésből szemüveget biggyesztettek. Rá se pillantva Siriusra, az előtte fekvő dossziéba mélyedt, majd monoton hangon belefogott az olvasásba: - 2156701-es számú ügy. Sirius Black. Érkezés: a Minisztériumbéli függönyön át. Ok: ismeretlen. A két oldal képviselői: Regulus Black és James Potter.

Siriusnak hátrálnia kellett néhány lépést, mikor egy asztal emelkedett ki a padlóból, és rögtön utána megjelent három szék is. Regulus és James közrefogták Siriust, és nem törődve a férfi riadt tekintetével, a bírót figyelték ünnepélyes arccal.

- A tárgyalás célja…

- Mi folyik itt? – fakadt ki Sirius megbotránkozva.

- Óh, bocsánat! Dehát… - A bíró döbbenten pislogott. – Nem tájékoztattak? – kérdezte atyáskodó jóindulattal.

- Nem – vágta rá Sirius. Fortyogott a dühtől.

- Mert nem adott rá lehetőséget – védekezett Regulus.

- Döntést kell hoznunk – magyarázta a bíró végtelen türelemmel.

- Döntést? Döntést?! – mérgelődött Sirius fojtott hangon, James és Regulus közt kapkodva a fejét.

- Viselkedj! Kivételesen.

Sirius támogatást keresve fordult Jameshez. A barátja megrántotta a vállát. - Igaza van. Kivételesen.

- Ha úgy látjuk, odaát szükség van rád, visszaengedünk. Ellenkező esetben – Sirius felkészült a legrosszabbra – elválasztjuk a lelked a testedtől, és hivatalosan is halott leszel.

- Milyen módszerrel akarjátok… eldönteni?

A főbíró vállat vont. – Úgy sejtem, akad itt jópár ismerősöd.

Sirius kapkodva végigvette, kikre célozhat a férfi. Az eredmény nem volt valami bíztató. James és Lily: a mérleg egyik nyelve. A családja a másik. Blackek temérdek generációja… Sokuknak nyilván nem lesz beleszólása, de akkor is, ha csak a legközelebbi hozzátartozókat nézi, népes rokonság. „Elvesztem" – összegezte kétségbeesetten.

- Mit tudhatnak ők a kinti – nem igazán tudta, milyen meghatározást használjon – világról?

- Többet, mint gondolnád – biztosította a bíró. – Van egy módszerünk rá, hogy…

- Szorítkozzunk a lényegre! – szakította félbe Regulus. – Még a végén túlterheljük szegény bátyám agyát. Tehát… Aki ide érkezik, megoszthatja az emlékeit másokkal…

- Olyan, mint a mugli tévé – segített James.

- Inkább, mint a merengő – pontosított Lily. – Meghatározhatod, hogy kik nézhetik meg az általad beszolgáltatott emlékeket.

- Vagyis egészen friss és részletes értesülésekkel rendelkezünk.

- Az ide vonatkozó adatok szolgáltatói – kezdte olvasni a főbírótól balra ülő nő -, Barty Kupor, ifj. Barty Kupor, Cedric Diggory, Richard Potter, Menandra Potter, Bertha Jorkins, James Potter, Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black, Ophiuchus Black, Amelia Black…

Sirius ásítozva hallgatta végig a percekig tartó felsorolást.

- Nagyszerű, és mire megyünk vele?

- Ezekre alapozva megállapítjuk, méltó vagy-e az életed folytatására, vagy…

- Ennek semmi értelme – jelentette ki Sirius mogorván. – Nem haltam meg. Világos, hogy nem itt a helyem.

- Meglátjuk.

* * *

- Mivel töltötte az elmúlt éveket, Mr. Black? – váltott a bíró magázásra. 

- Sitten volt – közölte Regulus hanyagul.

Sirius gyilkos pillantást lövellt felé.

- 1981-től 1993-ig valóban fogoly voltam, az Azkabanban, de aztán megszöktem. Bujkáltam Roxmortsban, később délen, mert oda nem követhettek a dementorok… Miután Dumbledore újraszervezte a Főnix Rendjét, a… a főhadiszálláson húztam meg magam. Nem mondhatom el, pontosan hol, mivel Fidelius védi, és nem én vagyok a titokgazda.

- Nem számít.

- Sirius az első háború idején is rendtag volt – jegyezte meg James. – O'men emlékei alapján Dumbledore-nak szüksége van minden támogatóra, mindenkire, aki elhiszi, hogy Voldemort testet öltött.

- Mit is csinált Sirius a Rend tagjaként? – Regulus előtt kötegnyi papír jelent meg, és színpadisan lapozgatni kezdte őket. – Nincs erre vonatkozó adatunk.

- Nem hagyhattam el a főhadiszállást, mert továbbra is köröznek – vallotta be Sirius.

- Tényleg nélkülözhetetlen tagja Dumbledore seregének – bólogatott az öccse.

- Az… - kezdte Sirius, de belátta, hogy Harryék önvédelmi csoportjának léte most lényegtelen információ.

- Mit bizonyít, hogy mégis élvezhetjük felemelő társaságát? – Regulus a bírákhoz intézte a szavait. - Notórius szabályszegő, önfejű, kezelhetetlen. Nyilvánvaló, hogy megint nem azt tette, amit kértek tőle. És ezúttal Dumbledore parancsát vette semmibe. Ez is azt mutatja, hogy még annak az óhaját se tiszteli, akit pedig elvileg nagyra tart.

James félretolta Regulust.

- Befejezted? – Megköszörülte a torkát. – Akkor én jövök. Igaz, hogy Sirius gyakran jár tilosban, de igaz barát. Hűséges…

- Mint egy kutya?

Lily kezének egy apró mozdulatára a férfi alól eltűnt a szék. Sirius szája kárörvendő vigyorra húzódott. Regulus méltatlankodva kecmergett fel a padlóról, és gondolatban nyilván keresetlen jelzőkkel illette Mrs. Pottert.

James sietve „ráncba szedte" az arcvonásait. – Nem terheli olyan bűn, amiért nekünk kéne ítélkeznünk felette.

- Valóigaz – ismerte el a bíró. – De a vétkei – akármilyen csekélyek is - és a jócselekedetei együtt szolgáltatják a mércét, ami megmutatja…

- Bármit tett is, nem lehet annyira súlyos, hogy elvegyük érte az életét.

- Piton másképp látná. – Regulus elővigyázatosságból nem ült vissza, bár így se volt teljesen védve Lily esetleges megtorlásától.

- Gyerekek voltunk. Mindannyian – közölte James mogorván.

- Ez talán felment?

- Egy halálfaló ne próbálja megmondani milyen vétségért, mi a feloldozás – tanácsolta Sirius hűvösen.

- Tartózkodjon a többiek múltjára tett célzásoktól! – szólította fel a bíró. – Mind Mr. Potter, mind Mr. Black esetében egy dolog számít: hogy földi életük során kapcsolatban álltak Önnel. Minden más semleges a tárgyalás szempontjából. Világos?

- Hogyne – préselte ki magából Sirius a dührohamával küszködve.

- Még csak annyit – Regulus úgy határozott, kockáztat, és elhelyezkedett a széken. -, nehezen tudom elképzelni, hogy a testvérem most, felnőttként, kijön Pitonnal.

- Mr. Black! – fordult a bíró a némán füstölgő Siriushoz. – Akad még valami, amit fontosnak tart, és ez idáig nem került szóba?

- Harrynek szüksége van rám.

- Igazán? – kérdezett vissza Regulus szemtelenül. - Nem lehetsz mellette, hiszen szökevény vagy.

- De a tudat, hogy létezem…

- Azt az első tizenkét évben is nélkülöznie kellett.

- Nem tehetek róla.

- Nem? Vizsgáljuk meg alaposabban a kérdést! Képes voltál megszökni Azkabanból, igaz? Miért vártál annyi ideig? Ha Harrynek annyira szüksége volt rád, miért nem cselekedtél hamarabb?

- Mert…

- Nem miatta játszottad ki a dementorokat – folytatta Regulus kíméletlenül -, nem az ő kedvéért kockáztattad az életed, nem ő motivált.

- Akkor szerinted mégis micsoda? – csattant fel Sirius türelmét vesztve.

- A bosszú. Ha nem kerül a kezedbe az az újság, még mindig az Azkaban vendégszeretetét élveznéd. Pettigrew felbukkanása adott neked erőt. Gyilkolni akartál, nem másokat óvni. Ez van – összegezte.

- Harryt próbáltam megmenteni – szűrte Sirius a fogai közt.

- Elég kellemetlen, hogy abban az évben épp nem szorult rá.

- Mi van? – kapta fel a fejét Sirius.

- Gondold végig! – bíztatta Regulus idegőrlő magabiztossággal. – Pettigrew azért csatlakozott a Nagyúrhoz, mert tönkretetted az álcáját. Ha így nézzük, a te lelkeden szárad, hogy Tudodki testet öltött, hogy a halálfalók kitörtek Azkabanból – felnevetett -, még a saját halálodról is te tehetsz.

- Életemben nem hallottam, hogy valaki ennyi hülyeséget hordjon össze – közölte Lily ridegen. – Nem tudhatod, mi történhetett volna.

- Nem – ismerte el Regulus. – De tippnek azért elég jó.

- Voldemort talált volna mást, aki segít neki a visszatérésben.

- Ez is feltételes mód, Evans.

- Úgy tizenhét éve már Potter.

- Akkor a férjedet, hogy szólítsam?

- Leginkább sehogy – javasolta James. - Kímélj meg a társaságodtól, és probléma megoldva.

- Hahó, emberek! – Sirius arra gyanakodott, hogy a barátai tulajdonképpen élvezik az efféle szóváltásokat. Ezzel alapvetően – a bizarrsága ellenére - nem volt semmi probléma, olykor a Tekergők is szívesen merültek hasonló „vitába", csak az időpont…

- Elnézést! – A bíró megigazította a szemüvegét, és csendre intette a visszavágni készülő Regulust meg a két Pottert. – De ránk nincs hatással az idő. Nem befolyásol, nem érzékeljük a múlását.

- Csodás - köpte a szót Sirius. A gesztus valójában annak az igencsak zavaró ténynek szólt, hogy ő maga se volt képes meghatározni, mióta tart ez a bohózat.

- Foglalják össze az érveiket! – utasította a bíró Regulust és Jameset.

- Ezer örömmel. – Regulus felpattant, és nagy hévvel kezdett magyarázni. – Ki várná vissza a bátyámat?

- Harry…

- Ő se hiheti komolyan, hogy élsz még.

- Harry nem mond rólam.

- Helyes. De nem is kaphat vissza, különben az egész értelmét veszti. Míg távol vagy tőle, a dühe és az elszántsága napról-napra nő. Ha újra megjelensz az életében, minden összeomlik, és szerencsétlen, elnyomott varázslónép, Merlin tudja, meddig várhatja még a szabadulást.

- Mr. Black! – kiáltott fel a bíró elszörnyedve. Lily, James, és egyáltalán, az összes jelenlévő rosszallóan csóválta a fejét.

- Most mi van? – súgta Sirius. – Ágas?

- Nem emlegetjük Merlint – mormolta a férfi. – Nyüzsgő, mindenlébenkanál alak. Elég kellemetlen tud lenni.

Regulus abbahagyta az elhivatott, önbüntető házimanó imitálását, és folytatta a beszédét: - Ismétlem, a varázslóvilág érdeke, hogy Sirius ne térjen vissza. A halála ösztönzi Harryt a Nagyúr elleni harcban. – Elégedetten huppant vissza a székre.

- Mit akarsz tulajdonképpen?

- Mármint? – Furcsa, kicsavarodott testhelyzetet vett fel, hogy Siriusra nézhessen.

- Nem azt kéne kívánnod, hogy Voldemort győzzön?

- Az én játékom véget ért. Nekem közömbös, hogy felétek mi történik.

- Mi a helyzet a sárvérűekkel?

- Mi lenne? A származás lényegtelen. Mind ugyanott kötünk ki, láthatod – intett Lily felé.

- Az ideológia kérdéseket inkább mellőzzük! – kérte a főbíró. - Mr. Black – bólintott Sirius felé – siet.

- Sietne – helyesbített Regulus. – De nem biztos, hogy kedvező ítélet születik.

- Ha rajtam múlik… - állt fel James.

- Pont azért, mert rajtad múlik – morogta a másik.

James leküzdötte a kísértést, hogy fizikai erőszakhoz folyamodjon, és szomorú sóhajjal fordított hátat Regulusnak.

- Elismerem, hogy Tapmancs (Szándékosan használta a becenevet, hogy emlékeztesse a bírákat a Tekergők történeteire, amik hála a merengő-tévé-módszernek, széles körben ismertek voltak.) követett el hibákat, szégyellnivaló, elítélendő dolgokat, de lehetőséget kell adniuk rá, hogy helyrehozza őket.

- Hogy, teszem azt, bocsánatot kérjen Pitontól? Arra befizetek.

- Mr. Black, az Ön ideje lejárt – közölte a bíró szigorúan.

- Követelem, hogy engedjék vissza Siriust a fiamhoz. Nem izgat, hogy a varázslóvilág szempontjából előnyösebb lenne itt tartani. Nem akarom, hogy akármilyen indokkal is, de Harryt kínozzák. Nem szükséges „megnyomorítani" ahhoz, hogy tudja, mi a sorsa. Vállalni fogja, ha nem Siriusért, értünk, ahogy azt azelőtt is tette, hogy a keresztapja létezéséről tudomást szerzett volna.

Lily büszke mosollyal hallgatta a férjét, miközben a kezét észrevétlenül Sirius vállára csúsztatta, hogy biztassa, és emlékeztesse a támogatására.

A főbíró farkasszemet nézett Jamesszel, aztán a társaihoz hajolt, és hosszantartó pusmogásba fogtak. Siriusnak sejtelme sem volt róla, mi történik, csak a felindultságtól reszkető Ágast, és a némán szitkozódó Regulust látta.

- Sirius Black – húzta ki magát a főbíró tekintélyt parancsolóan. – Azonnali hatállyal…

Sirius lehunyta a szemét.

- …el kell hagynod ezt világot, és visszatérni az élők közé, ahová tartozol.

- Egyelőre – susogta Regulus gonoszul, és olyan halkan, hogy csak a közvetlen közelében levők értsék.

Mikor Sirius végre körül mert nézni, azt tapasztalta, hogy a tárgyalóterem elhalványul, majd semmivé foszlik, és a bírák egymás után eltünedeznek. Végül csak ők négyen maradtak.

- Nyertem – vigyorgott James.

- Nem nyertél – közölte Regulus. – Kihasználtad, hogy nálad az aduász. Ha nem hivatkozol a jogaidra, ha nincs az a nevetséges törvény…

- Sok nevetséges törvényünk van – legyintett James. – Ott van, mondjuk a „Legközelebbi hozzátartozó-szabály" – kacsintott a másik férfira. – Ez viszont igazságos.

- Relatív fogalom – rántotta meg Regulus a vállát.

Sirius ingerült köhécseléssel igyekezett felhívni magára a figyelmüket. - Indulhatnánk?

* * *

Sirius kibontakozott Lily öleléséből, és szorongva az „átjáróhoz" sétált. 

- Mennyi idő telt el? – Mivel se az öccse, se James nem válaszolt, újra megkérdezte: - Mennyi idő telt el?

- Fogalmunk sincs – vallotta be James.

- Menj, és megtudod!

Mit tehetett volna? A tanácsot követve átlépett a függönyön.


End file.
